Iron Dragon Slayer Magic
Iron Dragon Slayer (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic unlike Gajeels Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. This is a stronger and upgraded version used by Daiichi Youko. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Dragon_Slayer_Magic# hide#Description #Moves ##Basic Spells ##Advance Spells DescriptionEdit A type of Magic which grants the user some characteristics unique to iron dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of iron (and, by extension, of steel) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to dramatically increase their defensive power, at the same time greatly boosting their offense as well. Gajeel Redfox also stated that the metal produced by this Magic is stronger than normal one, something later confirmed by Pantherlily, and capable of rendering some physical assaults useless. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user to consume external sources of iron to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Due to Evan being an artificial Dragon Slayer he has to enter Dragon Force to use this magic when he does his turn into that of a dragon with grey colored scales on them from the front and being white from the back. MovesEdit Basic SpellsEdit Iron Dragon's Scales: '''Evan covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching while covered by these scales. '''Iron Dragon's Roar: '''Evan's exclusive, metal-based variation the '''Dragon's Roar. Gajeel emits a powerful tornado from his mouth, which releases shards of metal to shred the opponents' body. Iron Dragon's Club: Evan transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Evan's will, making for powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size Iron Dragon's Sword: '''Similar to '''Iron Dragon's Club, but possessing cutting instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Evan transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs: '''Evan turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards his enemy multiple times in rapid succession '''Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife: '''Evan is capable of creating throwing knives in his hands, which appear from almost nowhere due to his '''Iron Dragon Slayer's powers. These are rather short and sport a ring at the end of the hilt, bearing resemblance to kunai. They can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. (Unamed) Advance SpellsEdit '''Demon Karma: Iron God Sword: '''Seemingly his most powerful attack, Evan claps his hands together above his head, to subsequently swipe down a gigantic sword which destroys a huge area in front of him. Category:Magic